


Classroom Discussions on Ministry Practices

by HecatesKiss



Series: Sanguis Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sanguis Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Potter, after a visit to the Ministry allows a Seventh Year class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws to ask questions about his Primary Donor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Discussions on Ministry Practices

**Author's Note:**

> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014

“Good afternoon, class.” Professor Potter intoned as he stepped out of the shadows with a quick smile. He shook his head when the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Seventh Years jumped. He walked to the front of the class, black robe hanging open as he crossed booted feet and leaned back against his desk, clad in black jeans and a red button down. He nodded with a smile when Dobby popped in with a goblet, which he took without comment. The elf popped away. Harry sipped from the goblet and then set it aside on the desk.

One of the Ravenclaws raised her hand.

“Yes, Ms. Helling?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Sir? The Ravenclaws have all been… well. Wondering…”

“Do spit it out, Ms. Helling.” Harry returned, channeling his partner for a few moments.

The girl took a deep breath. “We were wondering, Professor Potter, which donors you fed directly from.”

“Professor Potter only feeds directly from his Primary.” Professor Malfoy said as he closed the classroom door behind him. Harry merely glanced over and nodded to his donor, gesturing him forward.

“How would you know that… Professor Malfoy?” One of the seventh year Slytherin boys asked, head tipping to the side.

“The Professor is one of my donors. He’s here this afternoon to help show you a few things. We have leave from the Headmistress to do a mock duel. The sort of thing that you may need to know out in the real world.” Harry said as he picked up his goblet, drained it, and then banished it with a flick of his fingers. He transfigured his desk into a dueling stage as Draco set up the shields.

“Whoa. Wait, don’t they have a bond… I mean, if he gives him blood… won’t that hurt?” One of the Ravenclaw girls whispered to another.

“Actually, Ms. Nevins? No. We do not have a blood bond in place. I have never bitten Mr. Malfoy. I have only ever bitten my Primary. My saliva has never been introduced to the Professor’s bloodstream. So there is no pull against the pair of us dueling.”

“However, if he were to lift a wand against his Primary… there would be a pull, and it would hurt. That is the reason I am doing this and not Professor Prince.” 

“Even though the Potions Master is a better dueler. The focus needed to duel doesn’t work with the Primary-Vampire bond pulling between us. Are you ready, Professor?”

“Scared Potter?” Draco asked with a grin. Harry responded with a smile.

“You wish.” Harry returned before they both bowed.

The spells flew fast and thick, most deflected into the shields Draco had set up. Harry caught him with a trip jinx followed by a bat bogey hex, and finished with a stunning spell and summoned the wand from his opponent. Harry pocketed the wand and then restored the other Professor, including a neatening spell with a quick smile.

“And that is why Professor Potter is one of the best duelers we’ve ever had. The man is not afraid to use anything. He thinks on his feet. Being impossible to predict kept him alive during the Final Battle.” Draco twitched his fingers and summoned his wand. Harry grinned.

“My speed and strength as a vampire were also instrumental. The Death Eaters did not know what to expect, or how to predict me.”

“Professor?”

“Yes Mr. Rawlings?” Both Draco and Harry responded before Draco tipped his head slightly in deference to Harry.

“If Professor Potter doesn’t bite you… how do you donate blood?”

“By goblet. It keeps portions controlled, which Professor Potter is rather strict about.” Draco responded with a slight smirk.

“That reminds me. You are standing as secondary tonight, correct, Draco?”

“Of course. As if I’d allow harm to come to either of you.” Draco returned with a slight nod. Harry bowed. The other man returned the bow and then withdrew.

“Professor Potter? What was that about?” Alexa Davies, Roger Davies younger sister asked.

“You know how the Ministry tests vampires, correct?” Harry asked, returning his desk to its proper configuration with another flick of his wand.

“Starve them for two weeks solid, and then bring in a person with an open wound of a blood type the vampire would find irresistible…” Alexa muttered before her eyes widened in horror. Harry merely nodded.

“How could they?!” Several of the Slytherins snarled.

“They are the Ministry. They do what they will. As I am still teaching, I obviously passed. However, it also means I have not fed in two weeks. Almost any time I feed, I make certain that there is another person there on hand to stun me in case I miss a safe word. That other person is there for only that reason. It has been a control in place since I started feeding.”

“Almost?”

“Almost. Mr. Potter?”

Harry drew a ragged breath and looked over, a shine flickering through his gaze. His Partner stood propped against the wall. Harry smiled slightly and inclined his head. “Draco is in one piece. We avoided anything potentially lethal. He still ended up flat on his back though.”

“We both knew he would. Do you have --”

“Dobby’s been practically pouring it down my throat since I returned, Severus. I’m fine.” Harry smiled. Severus merely raked a critical eye over Harry’s form and produced a vial from his robes, which he passed over. Harry held the vial to the light streaming into the window and nodded. He opened the vial and drank down the contents with no further comment. His Primary smirked and then billowed away. Harry ignored the cooing of several of the seventh form girls.

“Sir?” Davies asked again.

“Yes, Ms. Davies?”

“What was Professor Prince concerned about?”

“Because the Ministry’s test forced me to abstain from all blood, even animal blood, my little house elf friend has been plying me with blood until I’m wondering whether or not I’ll burst.” Harry smiled slightly and took the goblet from Dobby’s fingers.

“Do you think that’s--”

“Yes, Mr. Lestrange. This _is_ animal blood.”

“What the Ministry did is barbaric.” 

“I would have to agree, Ms. Davies. However, I am subject to the Ministry and their testing protocols. Since this all seems to fascinate you… I shall toss out the planned lesson and allow you to ask questions. Go ahead and take notes. Be polite.”

Hands shot up. Harry picked Derek Richland to start off.

“It is said that a Partnered Primary is worth his or her weight in gold to the vampire. Is that true?”

“It is true, Mr. Richland. The Primary is the main source of blood to a vampire. First choice, favored blood. I’m also married to my Partner.” He pointed to Alexander Monteague next.

“Is it true that all Primary-Vampire bonds are intimate in nature?”

“Mr. Monteague, How often have I answered a summons to the Slytherin Common Room at three in the morning due to some mischief?” Harry arched an eyebrow.

“It’s a fifty-fifty chance, sir. We either get you or Professor Prince. And we’d honestly much rather have you, sir.”

“Because I don’t yell when you are all sloshed. My husband does.” The Slytherins shifted uncomfortably. The Ravenclaws snickered. 

“However, yes. Most Primary-Vampire bonds are intimate in nature. They have to be, because there is nothing more intimate than the blood bond formed by taking directly from a donor’s veins. I know when he’s safe, when he’s in danger, and when he’s angry with me. I had to figure out ‘angry at me’ and ‘frustrated with students’.” Harry’s smile was amused. His students laughed slightly and ducked their heads.

“You said, _most_ , sir.”

Harry nodded and drained the goblet before he set it aside and got up to pace. “Not all vampire-primary bonds have a sexual component. I can name at least five vampires off the top of my head whose bond is merely donor for blood only. The pull can be ignored quite easily. Especially if the donor is not interested in the vampire. There are also potions that will assist a vampire in ignoring the intimate pull during feeding. It suppresses certain responses in the vampire, though the potion is a right bitch to try and make, and takes donor provided blood.”

“How difficult, sir?”

“Mr. Kensington, Professor Malfoy _might_ be able to pull it off. Professor Prince is still uncertain as to how _I_ managed it when most Masters in the Art will not touch it. The potion is an inhibitor. It has six substrata. And could have poisoned me if I’d brewed it incorrectly. But, at the time, needs must.” Harry’s smile was grim as he looked towards the window. He couldn’t see the practice pitch, which had become the primary battlefield, but he could remember it.

“What is the potion’s purpose?”

“It’s multi-part. To suppress the urge to feed; to suppress a sexual response in the vampire to a donor or donors; and to help the vampire maintain control if he or she has gone a long period without blood. You all just actually saw me drink some of it. Professor Prince has had me back on it since I finished the Ministry’s tests, at my insistence.”

“If it’s not too personal, sir… why?”

“Because I was not scheduled to feed again until today. I try and maintain the schedule as best I can. I care about my donors and don’t want to see them harmed.”

“And the risk of draining a person dry is always there.”

“Draining dry is actually an incorrect term, Mr. Lestrange.” Harry said, smiling slightly when Dobby popped in with yet another goblet and a rounded black glass bottle. Harry took the fresh goblet and tucked the bottle into his pocket. 

“Why?”

“As a body dies, there are chemicals dumped into the bloodstream. If a vampire drinks until there is nothing left, he or she will ingest those chemicals. It will make the vampire sick. Like binge drinking butterbeer… what happens?”  
“You either pass out or you puke.” Riker Ambrose, Slytherin, responded.

“Correct. I have only ever ‘drank to death’ two people. It was during battle conditions in both instances. One I didn’t get to the chemical stage. The other I did. The blood tasted like ash at that point, which I think is the point where a vampire instinctively drops the body.”

“But you have safe words, correct, Professor?”

“Yes. Each of my donors has a unique safe word. The reason I feed with two people is in the off chance I blood thrall and don’t hear it. They all know I am to be hexed incapable of moving. It has yet to happen. However, I would rather the precaution be in place and never need it, than not have it and have something trigger so that it becomes necessary.”

“How often do you normally feed?”

“Twice a week. I don’t actually need very much blood to remain stable. Human blood helps me regulate my body tempature.. it’s why winter robes came back out these last two weeks. It also affects my magical controls. I set you mostly book work because my magic was behaving erratically… and I _really_ wanted to bite my Primary.”

“Professor Prince was more annoyed that usual too, these last two weeks.”

“I am not surprised. He was acting like he had a stick up his ass.” One Slytherin boy muttered. Harry growled and the young man looked up and paled. “Sorry, Professor.”

“I do not tolerate disrespect of the Professors. You all know that.” Harry returned, eyes narrowed. The students swallowed and nodded.

“We had four problems in House over the last two weeks. Professor Prince was _very_ aggravated, sir.” Ambrose responded.

“I can think of something… if I may?” Callen Mcallister asked, as he straightened his bronze and blue tie. Harry tipped his head. “If Professor Potter returned to his suite of rooms on the second floor, due to the fact he couldn’t access a ready supply of his favorite blood, that _might_ have annoyed Professor Prince.”

“You are correct. Neither of us rest well without the other. Even though I need less sleep than my Partner. I still do prefer to rest near him. His heart beat is soothing.”

“Aurors are trained in situations dealing with a vampire that a donor close to hand works best at keeping them calm. Just don’t be an idiot and threaten the donor.”

Harry snickered, recalling briefly his time right after the fall of Voldemort. He tipped his head as eyebrows rose.

“You all heard how I killed Voldemort. What you most likely _didn’t_ hear is how the Ministry tried to separate me from my Primary less than three hours after the battle.”

“Suicidal much?” One of the Slytherins muttered. Harry smirked.

“You all know how that turned out. Umbridge was convicted and rots in Azkaban.” Harry murmured. Students nodded. Several shifted uneasily, they’d heard from older siblings just how bad the woman was.

As the bell rang, Harry smiled. “For homework…”

Groans answered him. Harry shook his head and smiled. “I want six inches on Vampire-Primary Bonds. And only six inches. I want to see how well you were paying attention in your fourth years.”

“Yes Professor.” The class chorused before they all made a mad scramble for the door. Harry waited and smirked as his Partner stepped out of the shadows and kissed him gently.

“They won’t bother us tonight. Especially not if they use Callen.” Severus muttered. 

“That was the entire point.” Harry said before he and his Primary slipped easily from the room, Severus’ natural grace nearly matching Harry’s vampiric gifted poise.


End file.
